Rock Candy
by bitten-sln
Summary: Post Eclipse. Edward is done controling his lust,and Bella is having trouble waiting until the wedding. disclaimer on profile
1. Chapter 1

**there will ne a second chapter to this, it will be this chapter but in bella's POV **

**disclaimer on profile**

**let me know what you think and enjoy! :)**

**Edward's POV**

Bella was mad at me once again, and I don't even know what I did this time. All I did was hug her from behind like I always do…with the slight difference of being aroused but she knew how I felt! We had discussed this at our meadow; I had told her that I wanted her. I can't believe she's mad over that! There _has_ to be another reason…

She was washing the dishes that had been sitting in the sink with her back turned to me. No matter what I said to her she just wouldn't talk to me. "Bella please love, just talk to me, tell me anything please…" if only she would look at me maybe then I could 'dazzle' her, as she claims I do so frequently. But she won't even turn her face from the damn dishes! I have to talk to her. "love please, your going to hurt yourself with all that scrubbing. Please Bella…" I pleaded once again for the hundredth time. She just kept focusing on the plate in her hand.

I have had enough of this, if she wont talk to me then I'll _make_ her. I put my hands on her hips, turned her around and pushed her as close to me as possible. My lips were hovering over her lips, mere inches away. I could see that she was trying to fight as I breathed onto her face, making her thoughts go hazy. I leaned in closer and kissed the tip of her nose as I slowly slipped my fingertips underneath the hem of her jeans, playing with the lace of her panties. I finally pressed my lips to hers and kissed her with all the passion I could muster up all the while sinking my hands lower down her jeans. She didn't argue when I licked her lips asking for entrance. I explored her luscious, warm mouth with my cold, over sensitive tongue, memorizing the feel and taste. She moaned as I slipped my tongue over hers; engaging in a dance as each of us fought for control. I could tell she was getting breathless and pulled away, so my lips hovered over hers once again.

I looked into her beautiful brown eyes as I asked "now tell me, what were you mad about again love?" she was still having a bit trouble breathing let alone talking…she looked at me pouting her lips in that lovely way she always does when she thinks. Not being able to resist I leaned in once again kissing her lips for a few more moments… when I pulled away she looked even more incoherent…

I still didn't know why she was mad at me so I asked once again, all she said was "too…much…temptation…" hah! She could say that again!

I tuned to her, looking into her eyes and said, "I really am sorry love." she put her warm hand on my cheek, kissed my lips slowly yet sensually before she said, "I love you Edward, and I know you are." she smiled and wrapped her arms around my waist resting her head in the place where my no longer beating heart was. I could spend eternity like this; and soon I will.


	2. Chapter 2

**this is the same thing from bella's pov**

**I'm not sure if there will be any other chapters for this...**

**it all depends on if you guys review and give me some ideas. enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Bella's POV

Ugh! I cant take this anymore…he keeps on teasing me! First I try to get him to make love to me and now that he's convinced me to wait he doesn't want to!! What kind of crap is that!! I honestly cant take it why don't we just get married now…

I was scrubbing the already clean dishes trying hard not to turn around and look at him. He was pleading with me, he didn't even know why I was mad …he probably thought he did something wrong.

I just kept on scrubbing when I felt his hands at my waist. Suddenly I was pressed against his body, his lips less than an inch away from mine. He leaned in and kissed the tip of my nose, I could feel his sweet breath invading my senses, trying to stay as coherent as possible. I didn't want to tell him that I couldn't handle all the lust all the temptation. I didn't want him to know that he was just too much for me to handle that I turned to jelly whenever he looked at me with lust in his eyes.

His hands were under my jeans rubbing in relaxing circles that made me want to moan. He leaned in and licked my lips. I opened my mouth as an involuntary reaction and he slipped his tongue in. he was using his hands that were still insife of my jeans to push me closer to himself so I could feel _all _of his hardness. His hard cold body felt amazing anaginst my soft and flushed one. His tongue was exploring my mouth when I felt it on my own warm one. The contrast was amazing.

He pulled away, hovering over me once again so I could catch my breath. "Now tell me, what were you mad about again love?" damn it….I still couldn't muster up a coherent thought when I felt him kiss me again. When I looked into his eyes I saw desire in them. I was pressed against him with both of my palms resting on his chest. The only thing I could manage to say was, "too…much…temptation…" ugh…I wasn't supposed to let know that. Now he'll just tempt me that much more…great, I'll never be able to wait now…


End file.
